Mistletoe Mischief
by cleotheo
Summary: Blaise and Theo are on a Christmas mission, they're going to unite the Head Students using enchanted mistletoe. However catching Draco and Hermione under the mistletoe proves harder to do than they first thought. Light hearted seasonal One Shot.


**A/N - This is my final festive one-shot this year. It's a fun, light-hearted story set at school. The story is set in seventh year with no war and no Voldemort to complicate things. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the library, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott had their heads together as they plotted to bring their best friend, Draco Malfoy, together with the girl of his dreams. For as long as Blaise and Theo could remember Draco had fancied Hermione Granger, but he'd never acted on his feelings for the Gryffindor witch. Blaise and Theo did hope things would finally progress between the pair when they became head students together at the beginning of the term, but from what they could see Draco still hadn't made his move on the feisty Gryffindor. The two head students spent plenty of time flirting with one another, but from what Blaise and Theo could see that was all they did.<p>

"So what do you suggest?" Theo asked. "From what I've seen Granger is just as stubborn as Draco. Getting the pair of them to admit their feelings might be hard. Draco still denies he fancies her, even though it's been obvious for years."

"What we need is to put them in a position where they have to face their attraction head on," Blaise mused, an idea forming in his head.

"How are we going to do that?" Theo frowned.

"Since it's nearly Christmas, I'm thinking a bit of enchanted mistletoe might just do the trick," Blaise grinned. "All we have to do is make sure they end up underneath it together."

"That could prove tricky," Theo warned. "Enchanted mistletoe only captures one person underneath it. How do we guarantee that the other one will come along and kiss the person stuck underneath the mistletoe?"

"We'll just have to get creative," Blaise replied with a smirk. "We are Slytherins, and being devious is what we do best."

Theo chuckled in response and the pair set about finalising their plan. Firstly they had to get some enchanted mistletoe, then all they had to do was try and catch the two head students underneath it.

* * *

><p>A week later Blaise and Theo had a stash of enchanted mistletoe in their possession. All they had to do was find the perfect opportunity to use it. Their first opportunity came on a Friday afternoon down in Potions. The pair worked together on their practical assignments, as did Draco and Hermione. Halfway through making a dream Potion, Theo spotted Draco heading into the supply cupboard for something the head students had clearly forgotten to get when gathering their supplies.<p>

"I think this is our opportunity." Theo nudged Blaise, alerting him to what was going on. "Draco's in the supply cupboard, if we put the mistletoe over the door he'll be trapped."

Blaise immediately saw the potential in Theo's idea. Hermione was the student nearest the supply cupboard so Snape would most likely order her to get up and free Draco from the grip of the mistletoe. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Blaise slid a piece of the mistletoe out of his bag and into his hand. Quietly he whispered a transferring spell, switching the mistletoe from his hand to above the door of the supply cupboard.

"Now all we have to do is sit back and watch the fun," Blaise whispered to Theo.

Theo grinned in response, but his smile soon dropped when Snape got up from his desk and began walking towards the supply cupboard. Thinking they'd been spotted planting the mistletoe, Blaise and Theo shared a worried look. However, Snape didn't seem to even notice the mistletoe and he walked over to the cupboard doorway and poked his head inside.

"What's taking you so long?" Snape asked Draco.

"I was looking for the powdered beetles, but someone put them back in the wrong place," Draco replied. "I've only just found them."

"Well quickly get what you need and get back to work," Snape retorted.

As Snape turned to leave, he suddenly found himself stuck in place. He couldn't move past the doorway to the cupboard. As Snape struggled to work out what was going on, Blaise and Theo shared an amused look. While they may have planted the mistletoe in order to catch Draco, it was certainly amusing to find their Potions Professor stuck.

"Sir, you're in my way," Draco said loudly, drawing the entire class's attention to the supply cupboard.

"I can't move," Snape snarled.

"Someone's planted mistletoe above the door," Pansy Parkinson called as people searched for an answer to the Potions Professor's problem.

"Bloody hell," Snape cursed, looking up and seeing the offending piece of mistletoe. "Who did this?" He demanded, glaring at the students in the room.

When no-one confessed to planting the mistletoe, Snape turned his attention back to the problem in hand. Pulling out his wand he tried every spell he could think of to release the hold the mistletoe had on him, but it was no good, the enchantment was just too strong. It looked like he was stuck until he got a kiss from someone.

"Should I go and get someone?" Hermione asked. "Professor McGonagall perhaps."

"No," Snape barked, curling his nose up at the thought of kissing his colleague.

"No offence Sir, but someone needs to kiss you," Draco pointed out from inside the supply cupboard. "I'm not staying stuck in this cupboard all day."

"One of the girls can release you," Blaise suggested with a smirk. "I'm sure someone will be willing to kiss the teacher."

"Absolutely not," Snape protested as laughter flittered around the room.

"It's either a student, or a fellow Professor," Draco told his head of house. "Unless you want to stay in the doorway indefinitely."

"Fine," Snape growled. "Someone can come and give me a peck on the cheek. That should release the enchantment."

"Okay girls, who's up for snogging Snape?" Blaise called.

"Zabini, shut up," Snape snarled.

"I was only trying to find a volunteer to kiss you, Sir," Blaise replied, looking as innocent as he could manage.

"Well we don't need your smart comments," Snape snapped. "What I need is for someone to come here and release me."

"Can't Malfoy just do it?" Ron Weasley called from across the room.

"No, he bloody well can't," Draco shot back. "I don't kiss men."

While all the bickering was going on, in the back of the room Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were arguing quietly over who should rescue their Professor. After a few minutes, Daphne wore Pansy down and the raven haired Slytherin gave up with a loud sigh. Smirking happily Daphne stood up and began walking down the classroom.

"Don't worry Professor Snape, I'll save you," Daphne smiled.

"She looks practically giddy at the thought of kissing Snape," Ron hissed to his best friend, Harry Potter.

"There's no accounting for taste," Harry shrugged, unable to tear his eyes away from what was going to happen even though the last thing he wanted to see was Snape getting a kiss from a beautiful young witch like Daphne.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass," Snape said to the approaching girl. "Now give me a quick peck on the cheek and we can all get back to work."

Daphne nodded eagerly, before leaning forward and planting a firm kiss to her Potions Professor's cheek. The kiss drew laughter and catcalls from the rest of the students and even Snape's steely glare didn't deter the amusement in the room. Unfortunately, after the kiss Snape was still unable to move from his position in the doorway.

"Maybe the enchantment requires a proper kiss," Blaise suggested, knowing full well that only a proper kiss on the lips would break the enchantment.

"That is not happening," Snape insisted. "I can't go around kissing my students."

"Technically, I'll be the one kissing you," Daphne said. "And I won't tell if you don't."

Before Snape had a chance to reply, Daphne had surged forward and pressed her lips against his. The kiss didn't just take Snape by surprise, it took the whole class off guard and for a moment everyone watched in silence as Daphne kissed the Potions Professor. It was only when the kiss continued longer than necessary and Snape's eyes briefly closed that the laughter and whistles started. The noise pulled Snape to his senses and quickly he grabbed hold of Daphne and pulled her away from him.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass," He choked out as he finally stepped away from the cupboard doorway. "Now I suggest we all go back to work and forget this incident ever happened."

"Like that's likely to happen," Blaise chuckled quietly as people got back to work. "This story will be all around school in a matter of minutes once class ends."

Sure enough by the end of the day there wasn't a student, Professor or ghost who hadn't heard the story of Snape getting caught under the mistletoe and Daphne having to rescue him. The result may not have been what Blaise and Theo had been aiming for, but they couldn't deny the experience had been a fun one.

* * *

><p>Blaise and Theo's second opportunity with the mistletoe came a few days after the incident in Potions. The pair were heading to breakfast in the Great Hall when they spotted the head students coming down the stairs. Hermione was a few steps in front of Draco, but if they timed things right then Hermione would get caught in the mistletoe and Draco would practically follow her into the Great Hall, placing him in the perfect place to rescue her.<p>

Entering the Great Hall at speed, Blaise and Theo double checked no-one else was around before Blaise magically placed a piece of mistletoe over the doors to the Great Hall. Hurrying over to the Slytherin table they'd just managed to slide into their seats when Hermione entered the room.

"What on earth?" Hermione cried as a force stopped her from entering the Great Hall fully. Looking up, she swore softly as she spied the piece of mistletoe hanging above her head.

"Miss Granger, are you going to stand there all day, or are you joining us for breakfast?" Professor Dumbledore called from the front of the Great Hall.

"I'm stuck," Hermione answered. "Someone's placed enchanted mistletoe above the door."

"It looks like we need a volunteer to unstick Miss Granger," Dumbledore announced.

"I'll do it," Ron cried, immediately jumping up from his seat at the Gryffindor table.

Blaise and Theo shared a worried look as the redhead began making his way towards the doors. They had no idea what was keeping Draco, but by their reckoning he should have arrived by now. Luckily their friend appeared in the doorway behind Hermione when Ron was still half way down the Great Hall.

"Got a problem, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Mistletoe," Hermione answered, glancing upwards to where the offending plant was residing.

"Allow me to free you," Draco smirked.

Without any fuss, Draco leant down and briefly pressed his lips against Hermione's. Blaise and Theo shared a triumphant grin, but their excitement faded when the head students parted in record time. Snape and Daphne had kissed for longer than that.

"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione smiled at the head boy, before she walked away from the doorway and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"I was supposed to do that," Ron complained when Hermione reached him. His trek to the front of the Great Hall had stopped when he was frozen to the spot watching Malfoy kiss Hermione.

"Malfoy got their first," Hermione shrugged. "You should have been there quicker."

While a still complaining Ron followed Hermione to their seats, Blaise and Theo watched in bewilderment as Draco made his way to the Slytherin table. They couldn't believe they'd given their friend the perfect opportunity with Hermione, and he'd given her the shortest kiss ever.

* * *

><p>"This time it's going to work perfectly," Blaise told Theo confidently.<p>

The pair were currently outside the head dorms, where they were planning on hanging the latest bit of mistletoe. They'd decided the mistake they'd made with the previous piece was putting it in a public place. What they needed was somewhere private, where Draco and Hermione could really get into the kiss. Luckily the head dorms were in a deserted corner of the third floor, so chances of getting disturbed were remote.

"What if someone else gets caught up in it again?" Theo asked as Blaise hung a piece of mistletoe just above the door to the head dorms.

"Who?" Blaise questioned. "There's no-one else around. All we have to do is hang this and wait for one of them to emerge from the head dorms. It's nearly dinner time so they should both be coming out soon."

"Are we sticking around to check it works?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Blaise nodded. "Let's hide in this alcove."

Blaise darted into an alcove and dragged Theo with him. From their vantage point they could see the entrance to the head dorms, but no-one could see them.

"I don't believe it," Theo hissed after a few minutes. "Look who's coming."

Blaise groaned quietly as he turned his head to the side and saw Harry and Ron approaching. The Gryffindor duo were laughing and talking together, and neither noticed the mistletoe until Harry walked directly underneath it. It wasn't until Harry tried to take a final step to knock on the door that he realised he couldn't move.

"I don't believe it," Harry grumbled, looking up when he couldn't move. "Where is all this bloody mistletoe coming from?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "I'll knock on the door and get Hermione out here to rescue you."

Stepping around his friend, Ron knocked on the door to the head dorms. After knocking a second time the door was opened by Draco, who looked less than impressed to find the Gryffindor duo in the corridor.

"Is Hermione in?" Ron asked. "Harry's stuck under some mistletoe."

"More of that damn stuff," Draco muttered, shaking his head as he looked at the predicament Harry was in.

"So, is Hermione here?" Ron questioned. "We need her to rescue Harry."

"Sorry, she's not here," Draco replied as he stepped into the corridor and shut the door to the head dorms behind him. "It looks like it's up to you Weasley. You'll have to save Potter from the mistletoe."

"Where are you going?" Harry called as Draco moved past him and began walking away from the head dorms.

"Dinner," Draco replied. "Good luck with the mistletoe."

"Maybe we should be going as well," Theo whispered to Blaise as the pair struggled to contain their laughter at the Gryffindor duo. "I don't know about you, but I have no desire to see Potter and Weasley sharing a kiss."

Blaise nodded in agreement as the pair managed to quietly slip from the alcove they were hidden in and head off down to dinner. When they arrived at dinner they settled down next to Draco, who immediately told them that Harry was stuck under the mistletoe outside the head dorms and Ron was the only person around to rescue him.

"Do you think Weasley will kiss him to release him?" Theo asked Draco.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if they turn up to dinner," Draco shrugged.

Their wait took almost half an hour, before finally Harry and Ron sloped into the Great Hall. The Slytherin trio watched with interest as the two Gryffindors sat down as far away from each other as possible and refused to look at each other during dinner. Judging from the pair's furtive behaviour the trio came to the conclusion that they had indeed kissed in order to release Harry from the mistletoe.

"Maybe we've started a new romance," Theo said to Blaise as the pair headed back down to the dungeons after dinner. "Maybe that kiss will make Potter and Weasley realise they're perfect for each other."

"Maybe," Blaise laughed. "But I'm still determined to get Draco and Granger together. We've still got a week before the Christmas holidays, and I have one final idea of where to hang the mistletoe."

"Where?" Theo asked.

"The head dorms," Blaise grinned.

"We've just tried that and it failed," Theo pointed out.

"We tried outside, this time we're going to plant it inside," Blaise said. "There's no way they can escape the mistletoe in their own living quarters."

* * *

><p>It took a couple of days of investigating to find out the password for the head dorms, but eventually Blaise and Theo had the piece of information they needed in order to gain access to the head dorms. Their plan was simple, they were going to sneak into the head dorms and plant various sprigs of mistletoe around the place. They'd decided on multiple pieces of mistletoe in order to give the head students ample opportunity to kiss.<p>

"Are you ready?" Blaise checked with Theo when they reached the head dorms.

"Let's do this," Theo nodded. The plan was to be in and out as quickly as possible so they were both carrying a handful of mistletoe each.

Blaise muttered the password and the second the door opened they sprung through it and into the head's common room. As the door shut behind them, Blaise and Theo stared at the sight that met their eyes. Lying entangled on the large sofa in front of the fire was a half-dressed Draco and Hermione. The pair were indulging in a heated kissing session and their hands were wandering all over the place.

"I don't believe it," Theo muttered, just loud enough to capture Draco's attention.

Draco's head shot up at the sound of Theo's voice, and he glared at his two friends. "What are you two doing in here?"

"We came to say hello," Blaise offered, trying not to stare at Hermione as she pulled her shirt closed, shielding her skimpy green bra covered chest from his eyes.

"With mistletoe?" Draco questioned, his eyes falling to the plant both his friends were carrying handfuls of.

"You never know when you might need mistletoe," Blaise replied. "It always pays to be prepared in case you run into a hot witch."

"Not that we mean Granger," Theo added hastily, not wanting Draco to think he and Blaise were trying to make a move on the Gryffindor witch.

"You don't think Hermione's hot?" Draco asked his friend with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"She's very hot," Blaise grinned.

"But we're not interested in her," Theo reassured Draco. "We know how much you like her."

"You two have been behind the mistletoe incidents these past few weeks, haven't you?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah," Blaise nodded, deciding it was best to just tell the truth since Draco was clearly onto them.

"Why?" Hermione asked with a frown. "What were you trying to achieve?"

"We wanted to bring you two together," Theo admitted. "We thought if you kissed then you might act on your feelings and get together properly."

"Clearly we were wasting our time, since it appears you're already together," Blaise remarked.

"I asked Hermione out a few weeks ago," Draco told his friends. "We were in Hogsmeade together at the beginning of December, you both saw us. We talked to you in the book shop."

"That was a date?" Theo asked, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "We thought you were just spending time together as friends. Who goes on a date to a book shop?"

"The date wasn't to the bookshop, it was just a trip to Hogsmeade in general," Hermione replied. "Although we did spend the majority of our time in the bookshop."

"Hold on, if you two are together then what was with that pathetic kiss in the Great Hall?" Blaise questioned. "Even Daphne and Snape had a hotter kiss than that thing."

"I haven't told my friends about us yet," Hermione explained. "They weren't in Hogsmeade the weekend we visited, and finding out we're a couple with a public display of affection didn't seem right. I'm going to speak to them over Christmas. Well, providing I can get Harry and Ron in the same room, they seem to have had some sort of falling out and they're barely speaking to one another."

"I don't think it was a falling out that causing the tension," Blaise laughed as Theo and Draco smirked wickedly. "We think they may have kissed a few days ago."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Why on earth would they kiss?"

"We'd hung some mistletoe outside the head dorms, hoping to catch you two," Theo answered. "Instead we caught Potter, and Weasley was the only person around to help him."

"You two are despicable." Hermione shook her head, but her amusement was clear to see on her face. A kiss between her two best friends would certainly explain their odd behaviour these past few days.

"It wasn't just us," Blaise protested. "Draco left them there to fend for themselves. He didn't help."

"I wasn't going to offer my services, was I?" Draco replied with a grimace. "There's only one Gryffindor I'm willing to kiss, and it isn't Harry bloody Potter."

"I should hope not," Hermione grinned at her boyfriend. "There'd be serious problems if you went about kissing my best friend."

"That's not something you ever have to worry about," Draco replied, smiling back at the brunette witch. "I'm all yours."

"Good," Hermione replied with a satisfied nod, before she leant forward and connected her lips with Draco's.

As the kiss became more heated, Blaise and Theo shared a triumphant smirk. They may not have been responsible for getting the head students together, but they were now a couple and Draco had the witch he always wanted. Plus they'd had a fair bit of fun with the mistletoe.

"You know, it's a pity to let this mistletoe go to waste," Blaise said to Theo. "What do you say we go and spread the Christmas joy?"

"Let's go," Theo grinned wickedly at his friend. "These two don't need our help, but I'm sure plenty more people are in need of some mistletoe kisses."

Leaving Hermione and Draco to continue on with what they were doing when they interrupted them, Blaise and Theo headed off to cause a bit more mistletoe mayhem. There was still a few days before the end of the term, and they still had plenty of mistletoe to use up.

**The End.**


End file.
